White Kisses and Black Hearts
by CullenGirlsForever3
Summary: Bella wanted to forget her past because of a lost love. When she became a vampire, she got her wish. Now that she has met a certain boy, what will she NEED to remember? Normal pairings. All vampires or at least the main characters are!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok. So here is an actual VAMPIRE story! I always have issues coming up with ideas for vamps! that is why i put this up before i forgot what i wanted to do!**

**Prologue: June of 1918**

Their eyes met across the room. They fell madly in love. Their first kiss was sweet and tender and they knew they would be happy for the rest of their never ending lives. It was a typical love story. YEAH RIGHT!

She knew he HAD to go to war; he was of age and was being drafted. She just had hoped that it would end differently. Now he is gone from her and won't ever be back.

They had been friends all of their lives and had recently fallen in love. They were to be married in the fall, but it was pushed back when he had to leave.

He was dead and everything was going wrong. She went into a deep depression and all she wanted to do was forget. When she saw a sparkle in the sun, she investigated. It was her mistake and fortune that she met a beautiful woman who promised to help her.

She wanted to be gone; she wanted to end her pain. That's when she tried by herself and as the girl had promised, she helped. The sparkling girl turned her to a vampire and brought her back to their home.

When she woke up, she had gotten her wish. She remembered nothing of her pain, only a small remembrance of a lost something and a name; Isabella Swan. Her new identity was adopted daughter to Esme and adopted sister to the girl who helped, Rosalie Hale.

**A/N: Ok. If you didn't get it- Bella is the girl and a certain someone you meet later is the dead fiancée. This will be the only chapter written in 3****rd**** person 'because I'm not good at writing them.** **Sorry if it isn't good, but I promise they will get better! Sorry it is so short! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Modern Day**

_**Bella's POV**_

"ALICE!!!!" I screamed, though she would have heard me if I whispered. "Did you take everything out of my closet?"

"Okay, Bella, I knew you would be mad, but I really needed to update your wardrobe!" Alice said, speaking super fast even for a vampire. I'm surprised I hadn't noticed her going shopping.

"If you knew I would be mad, then why did you do it?"

"Well, in my vision I also saw you forgiving me by the end of the day because of…Oops!"

"What oops?"

"You'll find out!" Alice sang and waltzed out of my room.

Alice can be such a mystery. She joined Rose, Esme, and I a few decades back. Soon after her, Emmett joined us, mainly because Rose fell in love with him. Esme, though in appearance doesn't look that old, is the eldest of us by about 30 years. She is the mom figure of the group and she saved Rosalie. Rosalie saved Emmett and I. Alice just found us.

"Bells we will be late if we don't go now!" Rose said breaking off my train of thought.

"Coming!"

_**Edward's POV**_

"Jasper, Edward, let's get going! You don't want to be late on your first day!"

"Carlisle, it is our thousandth first day of school. We are vampires for goodness sakes! We can run if we must!" I said.

I walked down the stairs to see my father, Carlisle, standing at the door. I waited for Jasper, my "adopted" brother to come downstairs.

When he finally showed his face, I said, "Here he is, the walking, talking chill pill, Jasper Cullen!"

"May I introduce the drama king of Forks, Washington; Edward Cullen!" Jasper retorted.

"You should be a therapist; you're just that good with emotions!"

"Get a girlfriend you 107 year old virgin!"

"Take a man pill Jasper!" **(This is an inside joke with a bunch of my friends so I had to put it in!)**

"Why don't you gay-boy?"

"Jasper……"

"Boys, school, NOW!" Carlisle cut me off. "I'll see you boys when you come to class."

"WHAT?" we said.

"Did I forget to mention that I'll be your science teacher?"

Oh great. This must be because of the last incident Jasper and I had with a frog, a hand, and scotch tape. Let's just say, it didn't turn out quite as planned. That is why we moved! I can't wait after all we have to deal with all of the stupid girls who will "fall in love" with us today. I just can't wait!

_**Bella's POV**_

So far my day hadn't been so great. During lunch, I saw two new kids from a distance. They sat in a corner by themselves and were extremely pale. I didn't get a real good look because our usual group came to sit with us.

After lunch I have Biology. When I walked into the classroom, I saw our teacher. Almost every girl in school had a crush on him because he was quote on quote 'super dreamy!" I noticed right away the paleness of his skin and the topaz eyes. He was a vegetarian vampire just like my family. That means there might be more which makes me think of the two new boys.

"Name please?" the teacher, Dr. Cullen, asked me, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Bella Swan."

"Bella…." He paused surely noticing my eyes and skin. "Take your seat. It is the one right there." He pointed to a seat by a boy with bronze hair. He was one of the two new kids and surely a vampire too.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

Oh crap. There is another vampire group here. Luckily, by Bella's eyes, I could figure that they were vegetarians too. By teacher recommendation, I knew she was an outstanding student which was why I placed her by my son.

"Hi!" a bubbly girl said to me. "I'm Alice Brandon! Where do I sit?"

When I looked up, I noticed that she was also a vampire. Great! I really hope that they won't get territorial.

"You sit by Bella."

"Great!"

_**Alice's POV**_

"Bells, guess what?" I cried.

"What Ali?" Bella asked looking completely bored.

"We are going to sit next to each other!"

"No!" she said dripping sarcasm.

"Hi!" I said turning to the new kid. I had seen this moment earlier. He did NOT want to be here, well that was until he saw Bella. He doesn't have a chance.

"I beg to differ!" he said. It was as if he read my mind.

"You can…"

"Yes, Alice, I can!" he said and smirked.

Oh. He is just too cocky for his own good. Not to worry, Bella will take him down a few notches.

**A/N: Hey. So what did you think of it? It is just an introduction to everyone now and all that jazz. Please review!**

_**---Bells---**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Fat Heads**

_**Rosalie's POV**_

When I walked into Science class with Emmett, I saw our new teacher. He was much more pleasant to the eye than Mr. Banner was. I noticed right away that he was a vampire. It was pretty obvious.

"Hi." I say, "I'm Rosalie Hale and this is Emmett Brandon."

"Hello. I'm Dr. Cullen, you two sit right over there." He pointed over Bella's head. Cool, we can pass notes. We already know everything about science!

After school, I started walking over to Emmett's Jeep. Alice was already there and Emmett wasn't far behind me. I was getting impatient when I saw Bella walking towards the car with one of the new vampires. By the look on her face, she wasn't enjoying it.

When she FINALLY reached us I asked, "So Bella. Which were you annoyed with?"

"The one with the fat head." She said.

"They BOTH have fat heads." Alice retorted. She got stuck next to one of them, the one with blonde hair, during science. Bella was stuck next to the one with bronze hair. By both of the rants I had gotten last period, they were both cocky, stupid jerks.

"Name?" Emmett asked.

"Edward Cullen." She sneered.

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella. Bella Cullen. Mrs. Bella Cullen. Mrs. Edward Cullen. It has certain….

What am I thinking? She won't even look at me. She looks like... _her; _the life that I left 90 years ago when Carlisle changed me.

It couldn't be her though, she died YEARS ago.

"Edward!" Carlisle called. "I'm going to the hospital." Carlisle loves to be a doctor so he didn't want to give it up to watch Jasper and I at school. He works the night shift and the weekends. It's a good thing that people here are totally clueless or they would have realized that because of his work schedule, he has all of 6 hours all week to sleep.

"Edward!" I heard Jasper call. "Edward, Edward!"

"What?"

"I have an idea!" Jasper said and appeared at my door.

"Oooo. I like." I said reading his mind. His mind is so insightful.

_**Bella's POV**_

Science class. The dreaded class of vampires. Today is no different than the rest. Edward freaking Cullen was sitting in his freaking spot next to me. Alice gave me a look that said she was enjoying this just about as much as I was.

Today, we were learning about genetics. Throughout the class, Edward kept looking at me like he was figuring out how good I would be in bed. Let's just say, he will NEVER find THAT out!

As Dr. Cullen was starting to pass out a worksheet for us to work on, it happened. Jasper… ooo Jasper. He threw out a lust ball. How do I know? I can tell when vampires use their powers and how they use them.

Alice turned to Jasper and stared at him. Not glaring like usual, but like she was sizing him up. GROSS! As I noticed this, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to face Edward when it hit me.

I felt all tingly inside. Suddenly I wanted to kiss that jerk sitting next to me. Lucky me I can control myself during these times.

Just then, Dr. Cullen came by to hand us our papers. As he walked by, he smacked Edward's head. HARD! Did I forget to mention that I can move things with my mind as well as block mental powers? Both Edward and Carlisle looked thoroughly confused. As Carlisle walked by Jasper it was 3 hard smacks for him. Carlisle stared at his hand not realizing the powers I had.

Alice broke out of her trance and smacked Jasper as well. I was completely amused.

After school, Edward walked up to me. When he reached me he asked "What are you thinking?"

"In general, or about you?" I wasn't stupid so I already knew the answer.

"Both, starting with me."

"I think you are a cocky, stupid, inconsiderate, mindless, asshole, butt-faced miscreant." Once these words left my mouth, his mouth hung open and I strutted off towards the car.

Later that night, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Esme, and I decided to play Truth or Dare, though it usually ends up being all dares. Alice started.

"Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course!" He answered looking sure of himself.

"I dare you to scream out things about having to use the bathroom during Science class."

Emmett had a huge smile on his face as he took his turn. "Esme, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Our mother figure boldly stated.

"I dare you to seduce our vampire science teacher, Dr. Cullen!"

Esme had a look of terror on her face as she turned to me and politely asked, "Bella, truth or dare?"

I didn't want to be considered a wimp so I chose dare as well.

"I dare you to…… kiss that boy you have been complaining about. Edward Cullen I think was his name."

I glared at her. "Rose, truth or dare?" I asked still upset.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to think dirty things about Alice while around Edward and Jasper."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Edward reads minds, except mine, and Jasper can feel and change emotions." I answer simply.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Rose asked avoiding eye contact with me.

"D…dare." She replied hesitantly.

"I dare you to think dirty thoughts and feel attracted to Dr. Cullen whenever near Edward and Jasper!"

"You are cruel," is all Alice said before she walked out of the room. That was the end of our little game.

**A/N: Ok, so i've got chapter 3 ready to update cause i forgot that i hadn't put this up yet so it will be a double update day cause i dont want to wait! I've got nothing cute to say, ooo, puppies, there that is cute, now REVIEW!!!!**

_**---Bells--- **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Gross, Gross, and Nasty**

_**Edward's POV**_

Yesterday was a disaster. After our plan failed, both Jasper and I got snubbed and yelled at by the most gorgeous girls ever to walk the earth.

Today, when I saw Bella in Science, she gave me a small smile. I wonder what that was for. When Carlisle walked into the room, Alice was thinking some interesting thoughts.

_Hmm… I wonder if he is a good kisser. Maybe he likes to date his students. Why is Jasper staring at me like that? I guess he is decent looking, but Dr. Cullen is HOT! Mrs. Alice Cullen. I could be Edward and Jasper's mother in law!_

GROSS!

All of a sudden, Emmett raised his hand.

"Dr. Cullen." He said in an extremely phony accent.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked.

"I HAVE TO POOP!" He screamed, no longer using the accent. "I'M GOING TO BURST! THE SCIENTIFIC NAME OF POOP IS FECES AND I HAVE TO GO FECES."

"Emmett, just bring me your planner and I can give you a pass."

"I didn't bring my planner."

"Then you can't go."

This conversation went on sporadically throughout class so I mainly ignored the rest. All I had to say about it was GROSS!

In the middle of class, someone was practically screaming their thoughts. It was Rosalie.

_OMG! Alice looks really hot today! Her perfume is irresistible!_ _Sure, Emmett is a decent guy, but my heart longs for Alice. She likes Dr. Cullen. When will she see that we are perfect for each other? Maybe Bella could date Emmett. No, I think she likes someone else. Maybe she will give that stupid Jake a chance one day. Whatever, I just want my Alice._

NASTY!

The one thing that stuck out is that Bella might like someone. And there is a chance it isn't me!

_**Bella's POV**_

After Science, I was the only one (besides Esme) who hadn't yet done their dare. When I reached my last period of the day, French class, I noticed a certain person who hadn't been in this class before.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I got my classes switched." He stated innocently.

"Oh."

Later, I felt something. Alice just had a vision. He was coming. Edward looked at me with curiosity. I turned to Alice, but all she said was, "Bella, Edward, go to the bathroom and I'll meet you there!"

We got our passes and went without hesitation. I thought we were safe from him. I thought we escaped. I thought…

He's a tracker of course he found us, but I thought that he would have let this go.

As the lock down alarm went off, Alice appeared from around the corner.

"What is going on?" Edward asked.

"He's here." Alice said staring straight at me.

"Who?" Edward asked as Alice and I rushed to our fate, whether it is to come back or to be more dead than we are now.

Edward kept pestering us and I didn't want him to risk his life so I did the only thing I could think of to get him to shut up and stop running with us. Quickly, I turned to him and kissed him on the lips. It had the desired effect and he suddenly stopped and made a confused face. I turned and ran after Alice.

We came to a sudden stop when we saw him standing right outside the school building. I turned to Alice and said, "I'll handle him. Save yourself."

"Never." Was her response before he walked through the doors.

"Ladies. Long time, no see. We really should get together more often."

"What do you want James?" Alice asked, sneering the name.

"Why, I want to know why you left so suddenly and without leaving a note. Didn't you ever learn your manners?" James answered.

"Why don't you stop by our house this evening and we will explain everything." I said trying to reason with him.

"Well of course! I'll see you tonight." He said and slowly walked out of the school.

"Is he really leaving?" I asked Alice.

"No. He will be watching us. Whatever you do, don't talk to anyone he can see a relationship with or he will use their lives against us. We should get back to class."

The rest of school went by smoothly and when we went home, we told everyone what happened. Esme, Rose, Emmett, and Alice made it look as though we all went hunting so he will meet them there while I stayed home.

After a little time, I started to get scared. What if James didn't fall for the trap? What if he came looking for me since I was by myself?

I quickly ran to the Cullen's house knowing that I would be safe there. If they were going to live near us, they might as well know the danger.

When I rang the doorbell, Edward answered.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking surprised to see me.

"I'm scared. Can I stay with you until my family comes back?"

"Sure. Carlisle and Jasper are out, but I'm here so come on in."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, he asked, "What has you so scared?"

"James." I answered.

"Who is James?" he asked.

"A few decades ago we ran across a loner. His name was James. He seemed nice enough and they were willing to let him in the coven, but I knew something was wrong. One night I asked him if he planned to join us on our idea of vegetarian living. He told me he was going to murder the others and make me his mate and change me over to a human-eater. I obviously told Esme. When James found out, he threatened me, but it was too late. We didn't allow him to join us. Quickly, we fled to England for ten years hoping to make him forget about us. He has wanted to kill me ever since then. The others were going to trap him tonight, but I was in the house alone and started to worry that if he would not take the bait and he would come to the house and there I would be a sitting duck." By the time I finished explaining, I was shaking so much with fear I had to sit down on the couch in their family room.

Edward came over to me and rapped his arms around my shaking body. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Bella, why did you kiss me?"

"Honestly, I was dared to, but I kind of wanted to." I said shyly.

_**Edward's POV**_

"Bella, I'm going to try something. Please don't get mad me." I said.

Before she could say anything else, I leaned in slowly and kissed her. I expected to be smacked really hard when I pulled back, but instead she had a confused look.

"Edward was your last name Masen?" she asked.

**A/N: What do you think of the cliffy? Hope you like! I'm bored over break so hopefully updates will come fast, but when school starts, i will be in a production so i'll be pretty busy. Review, i am sssssoooo done with saying please!**


	5. we're done

Sorry, but we have stopped writing ffs. Unfortunately our lives have gotten fairly hectic and we have moved on from Twilight and fanfiction. We are completely taking down the page in one week, so if you would like to adopt any of our stories, send us a pm or review by then.

Sorry and thanks,

Bella, Alice, & Rose


	6. Chapter 6

OK..... so here's another update from us. So far these stories have been adopted........

weatherwitch.X.x.X. has Beware of the Father

flipper-ace has Major Leagues

Flounder5 has Catching Her

Our other stories are still under consideration and have not yet been adopted. If you want them review or PM us asap

~Bella, Alice, and Rose


End file.
